Tumblr: Dieux différents
by seagurl3
Summary: Title: French for 'Different Gods' / Ships - Pipabeth, Jercy, Percabeth / Prompt: Parallel universe, only Annabeth is a daughter of Demeter, Piper is a daughter of Apollo, and Percy is a son of Hades / Style: Headcanon jotpoints / Word count: 5k / Rated: T for some swearing and a couple of suggestive language / Origin - my tumblr blog faithgotaholdofaesthetische


**AN: This entire 'Chapter' is all 6 sections of my Demeter!Annabeth Aesthetic au found on tumblr account faithgotaholdofaesthetische (along with the aesthetics to go along with it) Originally written for pjofemslashnet's fourth event; favourite au**

 **This is my god change au**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

\- Annabeth's father has a Ph.D. in Agriculture and Business, he's some CEO of some organic vegan company that he's super proud of

\- Her grandmother, before she passed away when she was 6, use to take Annabeth to her mansion garden in Illinois

\- Her middle name use to embarrass her, how many girls do you know that have Larkspur

\- When Luke and Thalia found her, she almost poisoned them to death

\- Turns out she's basically immune to poisonous plants, and her favourite snack turned out to be Madeira winter cherry

\- Thalia use to call her Larkspur all the time, and Annabeth wanted so badly to hate it but it sounded better when a friend said it

\- Luke called her Poison Ivy after she went on a rant as to why they shouldn't just tear out the plant the way they do

\- She felt Thalia's soul in that pine tree, and it hurt her so much because that was _her friend, her friend was a tree now_

\- But she was claimed immediately, much to everyone's shock. She had the same grey eyes and gold hair that people see with Athena's kids

\- Her brothers and sisters welcomed her happily, teaching her everything

\- She connected with Grover, and both are the happy vegetarian friends

\- The Dryads loved Annabeth, some of them never being so close to a demigod because they were poisonous but she was immune

\- Her powers over plants makes her aware of everyone in that woods, which is why the Athena cabin made it a point to keep Demeter on their side

\- She hates rock climbing because it's lava covered and too much heat her hair catches on fire

\- When she met Percy, she was hoping he was Poseidon's son because water and plants are obvious

\- Of course he got claimed as the very opposite, as Hades son

\- She hated it

\- Hades and Demeter NEVER get along

\- But he took Annabeth on his quest to seek his father's help in finding the bolt

\- She was SO sure it was Hades who took the bolt, that was a habit he kinda had

\- Percy didn't like that, and whenever he got upset the plants wilted around him

\- But by the end, when she learned it wasn't Hades, she... begrudgingly admits that maybe she was wrong

\- She noticed how... uncomfortable everyone was around Percy

\- Her siblings especially

\- Then one day he walked around camp with a flower crown around his hair

\- Literally no one understood this

\- But Annabeth noticed the plant was black nightshade and little pomegranate seeds

\- And boom she taught him everything she could about gardening

\- Turns out he has a taste for pomegranate surprise

\- As their adventures go on, she felt the magic of the Fleece the closer they got

\- Percy's fear of water was wildly huge, but Poseidon granted them passage along the Sea of Monsters, even helped them out by giving them a weird visionary thing that made them see longitude/latitude lines

\- The Fleece made little plants grow on her arms and her hair to grow moss and her clothes growing cotton plants she loved it so much

\- She felt when Thalia came back, she was so shocked at this because her daughter of Zeus was back

\- Then they met up with Grover at that military school, when Percy said he got a strange message from both his dad and his goat

\- And she couldn't help but notice how much Bianca and Nico looked like Percy

\- They had the same gemstone green eyes, the same charboiled black hair, the same bronzey-gold skin

\- But then she panicked and threw herself of a cliff when that bloody Manticore went after her

\- Turns out she was only immune to PLANT poisons, not animal

\- Luke reminded her of a wilted plant

\- And Artemis was really nice to her, even when she accidentally sneezed and cabbage sprang to life

\- The moving maze was something else she hated too

\- Mazes belong to CORN, not to death and underground trickery

\- Percy wasn't much of a help there, his powers weren't as undergroundy as his brother's (who fled upon news that his twin sister had died). He was more in Persephone's domain, since Sally was so nice to the goddess that she blessed Percy

\- And that stabbing in Battle of Manhattan?

\- The idiot used plant poison

\- Percy and Annabeth's kiss happened in the camp strawberry field, where Annabeth made the strawberries form a plant dome around them

* * *

\- Percy went missing and Annabeth went ballistic

\- She banged on the ground demanding for Hades to find her boyfriend

\- Her best friend

\- _Her_ son of Hades

\- She and Sally mourned by doing a lot of gardening

\- Percy's little moonlace plant basically brought her to tears because it's _so tiny_

\- Then she gets the dream message from Hera

\- And she threatens to poison some Ares kid when he said it wasn't worth going after some son of Hades

\- But when she gets there, she can't find Percy

\- No skeletons, no darker shadows, no poisonous plants that would tell her he was there

\- She did smell a lot of ozone, and she hated that

\- And the dust, so gross. It was so dry in that canyon, she was eager to get out as fast as possible

\- The three demigods where an odd batch

\- A very pale, obviously Anglo-Saxon, blonde kid easily 6 foot 6 with white-blonde hair, freckles, blue eyes, and a missing shoe

\- A short latino elf man who had uneven tanned skin, scars, black hair that was coiled like crazy, and nearly black eyes

\- And a girl with deep brown eyes, deep brown hair, Native American-toned skin, and a very pretty smile

\- Extremely pretty

\- Annabeth introduced herself hastily, then boarded the demigods up and flew over 2000 miles to camp (where they crash-landed in the lake and broke Will's chariot)

\- Leo was claimed immediately - Hephaestus, obviously

\- Jason called him Vulcan, which Annabeth thought he tried to say Vulture

\- And then she took what seemed to be a distressed Piper up to her favourite spot in the whole world - the Oracle cave

\- And, even though it was cloudy, Piper seemed to _glow_

\- Like cheekbones on Rihanna glow

\- And she found herself offering a flower to the girl, for her hair

\- Then Piper and Annie ran into Rachel, who shuttered wildly like she was gonna give a prophecy

\- Only PIPER was the one spewing Oracle smoke

\- And by then Annabeth pieced two and two together

\- That campfire, Rachel gave a prophecy on how the Sun, Sky, and Anvil would save Hera

\- And Drew tried to get on that quest because she and Percy were amazing friends

\- Only Piper took this the wrong way and used her voice powers to trigger her claiming (on sheer accident)

\- Then they were off on their quest

\- Piper was so confused with her powers too. How can a child of the literal sun have _charmspeak_?

\- Like wasn't that an Aphrodite thing?

\- And why did she have Apollo? She already had her real dad, Tristan. He definitely wasn't gay

\- Aphrodite came to her in that Medea dream

\- "Hm? Oh, Polly? Let's just say he was never the monogamous type. It was pure chance that you were Apollo's and not mine"

\- Piper doesn't like that part of 'the talk'

\- (Alternatively, Apollo comes to her and makes a haiku about how he's the god of many things [and a lot overlaps into domains making the lines of his children's powers blurred] while stating how awesome he is. Piper vowed to never haiku again)

\- She meets Thalia and sees Jason look so confused at her because a) he's a literal giant compared to Thalia's meek 5 foot 4 height, and b) she claimed that his scar was from a stapler

\- She was running across the bridge when Thalia said that they were the key to finding Percy.

\- "Death boy?"

\- "You call him that, he'd kill you"

\- When she saved her father, he didn't decide to forget. He couldn't believe that after all these years, all this time, his little girl was this ray of literal sunshine

\- And he only drinks a quarter of the potion

\- He basically just forgets the crazy stuff and pretends to not know a single thing about what happened

\- When Piper gets back, she goes straight to Annabeth and they have a nice long chat

\- And, well, as the months went by, Piper noticed how cute her best friend was

\- Only problem was...

\- Annabeth thought she was straight

* * *

\- Percy's weapon was still Riptide, but that was because Zoë who gave it to him

\- Originally it [his old weapon] was Luke's old sword

\- But Riptide was also different, because after Zoë's death, people noticed it changing

\- Darker metal tones, it's weight, and the chaos it brings

\- According to Chiron it use to be nearly white, a very pale gold

\- Now it was about the same colour of stained oak wood

\- But it was still it's typical pen-sword self

\- He woke up in the wolf house with no memory, a tattered orange shirt covered in rose embroidery that was falling apart, equally as tattered overalls that was missing a button on his left shoulder, two Reeboks, a little skull ring on his finger, a pen, and a wolf staring at him like he was some weed in a garden

\- She (re)taught him everything about the gods, and he followed along fairly easily

\- When the training began, the ground seemed to pull Percy along

\- It would tremble, quake, split open, rubble, and turn into mud on his command

\- When he started his trip south, he got two memories back

\- One was from when he was 12, with what he thought was his two friends, standing at the edge of a blackened littered river - a black and bronze palace in the distance

\- The other was when he was 15 still, standing on a crumbling mountain, watching the same two people call for his help

\- Both times he remembered the word 'camp'

\- Lupa said he had to go to camp, will he find them there?

\- Of course the monsters didn't help

\- They wouldn't stay dead, and that was getting on his nerves

\- A couple of times dead birds started to divebomb the two gorgons that won't go away

\- They physically got off the ground, their bodies still bleeding and ripped open, and flew at the monsters to help Percy get away

\- They couldn't kill him either, something about a heel

\- When he got to that camp entrance, June kindly told him he could either A) march south to meet his father and spend the rest of his life in peace, his heel preserved; Or B) risk his entire life and future by carrying her over the river to camp

\- Percy obviously chose the latter

\- Hazel and Frank were shocked at Percy carrying an old lady, but helped him anyways

\- Hazel collapsed the tunnel and Percy was so confused because he can do that too? She told him to keep going because the lady needed to get to safety, but he offered to help out instead

\- "Hazel's very good at earthy things"

\- "So am I?"

\- The river washed away his Achilles heel, but his small of his back was still very sensitive?

\- Frank gets pulled into the air by the gorgons and Percy drops June and the earth exploded around the river, turning into two huge muddy-cyclone like fists that he used to rip the gorgons away

\- And camp's jaws _d r o p_

\- Juno announce that this is Percy Jackson, son of Pluto

\- And of course everyone looks at Hazel because there is no way that _this_ teenage boy, in an orange shirt and overalls, was her _brother_

\- Reyna decides to let Percy live and when they go up to Octavian, Hazel tells him that she was his sister

\- "Why don't they divide the cohorts by parents instead?"

\- "Because then I'd be alone"

\- "But you'd have me?"

\- Octavian makes a couple of really mean almost slur-like remarks to Percy, who draws his sword with the intent of cutting a choice place and shoving said limb down Octavian's throat

\- Of course the house ghosts are scared of Percy because if Nico can control them… can he?

\- Meeting Nico was really confusing, because the kid didn't seem to like him?

\- Hazel tells him that Nico's just got a lot going on but Percy's still like 'But does he think I'm like trying to steal his role as brother or something?'

\- During that War Game, Percy could still feel the pressure of that water canon thing, only because the stress it put on the surrounding earth

\- He makes the earth collapse around those pipes and water canons people in the face like that

\- As he fought, there were rumours that the shadows were aiding him

\- He swang left, someone tried to attack from the right, and fell into the shadow (coming back up 50 feet away in someone else's shadow)

\- Gwen's soul, he felt it leave. But he doubled over in nausea when she came back because _souls aren't supposed to come back to their bodies_

\- Their quest starts out on a ship, and Percy (oddly) can see latitude-longitude lines

\- And how fast they were going

\- And the ship obeyed him?

\- They meet Ella and she startes sprouting poison plant facts and Percy just like 'I know this?' and they talk facts

\- Frank and Hazel are just in awe because Percy, son of PLUTO, knows more about plants than Ceres kids?

\- And he has no memories?

\- He can feel the Earth around him guide Phineas' hand to the poison

\- 'Your lucky I need you, son of Hades' it whispered

\- Percy not understanding Arion but Frank does

\- Ella proclaiming that 'the son of Pluto drowning the earth' and Percy's fricking paranoid

\- That muskeg quick-sand stuff not obeying him and he's all panicked

\- He's also extremely hydrophobic. Not fear of water but literally he repels water when fully submerged?

\- Idk if that makes sense

\- Meeting Iris was like _amazing_

\- Vegan cupcakes? Sign Percy up, he _loves_ that stuff

\- Fleecy and Percy making little rainbow flower crowns while they wait for Frank to get out of that Iris meeting

\- Hazel talking to Percy about what she was, how she got there, and Percy's like 'you feel alive, you came back for a reason other than pure chance'

\- Frank being terrified that his Grandmother was killed but Percy never felt her die

\- Percy shaking so badly because a pluto kid should ever be in a plane so he kinda hugs Hazel and falls asleep on her shoulder and she's so happy because he doesn't hate her

\- Meeting Thanatos and Death literally recognizing Percy because the came up to the kid personally to tell him that Gabe was dead

\- And Percy realising that his god was way hotter than he remembered

\- Holding that legion crown, controlling lightning, was _so wrong_ but _so right_

\- Polybotes being his rival anyways because both fall in the poison domain

\- Being raised on that shield, watching that crowd cheer his name, made him feel so accepted

\- Then he immediately deflates when he realised that Nico wasn't on Earth anymore

\- Or in the underworld

\- That his brother, even with their sketchy relationship, was kidnapped by the enemy

\- Getting that scroll from Leo was both weird and exciting because he got to see Annabeth again

\- Then he met Jason, star child of camp jupiter, tall blonde and blue eyes, and that freaking smile that melts the world

\- And his entire world just _f pa r t_

* * *

\- Annabeth seeing Percy wasn't as she expected it to be

\- She expected to be filled with joy, for her life to suddenly feel complete and whole

\- What she felt was... indescribable

\- Like when you hope and hope and hope that a plant doesn't die because you went on a quest but you come back and it's all wilted

\- That's sorta how she felt

\- Percy in purple was cute though

\- Jason noticed that too

\- Percy was super short compared to Jason

\- Percy's about 5 foot exact, which is typical for Hades children because they want to be 'closer to their father' the same reason Jason's this huge 6 ft 6 dude

\- Reyna, oh bless her 25 year old daughter of Venus heart, saw the soulmate connection right away

\- But of course Percy and Annabeth were both oblivious to their obvious crushes on Piper and Jason I mean

\- Reyna pulls Annabeth aside, intent on telling her that Piper was for her and that Piper liked her but NOO some eidoilons (sp?) blew up Camp and the 7 had to flee

\- Ella kept squeaking out this prophecy, but complained at how the middle and the ends were burned

\- 'Burn burn... The mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, whom holds the key to endless death. Giant's Bane stands gold and pale, won through pain of a woven jail... burn burn burn burn burn!'

\- It was really starting to freak Annabeth out

\- Athena was her favourite goddess (outside of her own mother, obviously), and when she came to Annabeth in that dream a couple of months ago, squawking that Rome had to die and Annabeth needed to find Her, Annabeth quickly became paranoid

\- She was the high overseer lady for the regrowth of Olympus' gardens, appointed by the goddess of war herself

\- She didn't understand why Athena asked HER to do this weird task but didn't give her the details

\- The first person she talked to about it was Percy, who wasn't much of a help considering that neither of them had experience with confused gods in a rage

\- She talked to Piper about it shortly after, and she also didn't know what to do

\- So they consulted the gun of mirrors

\- Because, ya know, ya girl Piper got a gun that was made with the same metal of Katropis

\- She had a bow and arrow too, as well as a knife, but she picked up the gun for the badass affect

\- Of course the only thing they saw was a god holding a goblet of wine standing in a field of wheat

\- No sign, no nothing

\- "Hey I know that place!" Annabeth stated, then proceeded to talk about the wheat production in Kansas

\- Piper and Annabeth announced to everyone where they needed to go next, and almost decided that Percy, Piper, and Annabeth would go scout

\- Then Jason joined in

\- "Maybe I should go instead, in case we need to... ya know, get out of their quickly. I could fly us back to the ship in an emergency"

\- Piper, disappointed that Annabeth couldn't come, understood anyways.

\- Annabeth kissed Percy goodbye and off they went to that wheatfield

\- About half way there, Jason pointed out they were way too far away

\- "I have a friend I can call"

\- "So do I. Let's see who gets here first"

\- Piper just kinda /watches/ as Jason calls for Tempest. Percy just took his ring off, threw it to the ground, and stopped on it

\- A bunch of bones sprouted out from all around them and formed into a skeleton of a pegasus, then the dirt attached to the bones to make a mud pegasus

\- "This is Black Jack, the first ever daughter of Pegasus himself. She's a gift from my dad."

\- Of course Jason's in awe because A) Magical dead pegasus present and B) Man does Percy look cute with that annoying smug grin

\- Piper half snickers at Jason, knowing that mini crush going on

\- Jason just flips her off from behind his back as Tempest comes galloping along

\- Long story short, Percy had to stop Piper and Jason from killing each other when Gaia told him to 'pick one'

\- And he almost let Piper die because he wanted to pick Jason

\- Percy's domain was Earth, his roots were so far down into it Gaia thought she could control him

\- He and Hazel worked together the drive the eidolions out of Piper, Jason, and Leo (which Percy claims they've been in there since December) because neither of them thought they were strong enough alone to control the souls

\- Hazel is gemstones, and Percy is the physical earth. Nico is the soul domain, the Ghost king

\- In South Cackalacky, Venus makes a show in front of Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth, even hinting at Annabeth about her 'misfortune in dating' while trying to tell her _s he 's ga yy_

\- Instead of Annabeth throwing that dagger into the water, Hazel reaches down into her powers and somehow makes a small connection with Percy and sends an SOS and puff there he is behind Octavian with a skull in his hands

\- Percy and Jason working together and instead of a rainstorm they make his huge tornado/dust storm together while holding hands like gaaaaaaaaaaaay

\- Piper and Annabeth curling up one night at sea and watching the stars and Piper holding Annabeth's hand and that being the moment Annabeth realises that she might not like Percy?

\- Like she catches herself staring at Piper's ass and getting butterflies when she giggles and the way she glitters in the sunlight and "Oh frick Percy I'm gay"

\- They talk about it and Percy ends up on a tangent on how Jason is like Persephone's garden with that pretty pale skin and clear water blue eyes and cornsilky white blonde hair and how his smile was electrifying and then

\- "Frick, we're both gay."

\- They agree - date until they can somehow figure out if Piper and Jason liked Annabeth and Percy (respectively)

\- Annabeth almost went with Piper to see Hercules, even though she had a huge vendetta against THAT god

\- But no Jason made a point that the sun and sky should go instead of the sky and earth

\- So Annabeth just angrily went back to studying her map disk

\- When it came time for Annabeth to follow the mark, she told Piper to come with her

\- Annabeth, right before she hoped on the back of the actor-gods bike, kissed Piper and said that if she didn't come back out, send Percy after her so they could kiss again

\- Piper legit be glowing at this. Like literally glowing, the sun seemed darker than she was

\- Then the vision in her gun told her that Leo, Hazel, and Frank were in trouble, and that Nico was on his last breaths

\- She sprinted to Jason and Percy who were on a hill and Percy was about to make a move telling them that they needed to find Nico now

\- That drowning scene in that nymphoporium thing? Percy's hydrophobic skin was soaked and he couldn't go under to find a plug

\- And like Bianca, Percy ironically feared dying

\- Piper told him he NEEDED to let go, he needed to acknowledge that he was going to die

\- Jason held Percy's hand and kissed him and told Percy that if he was going to die, he'd rather die with Percy on his side

\- At that moment Percy just gave up living and sunk under

\- He could see Charon waiting for him on the other side, then the water cleared and drained away

\- When Percy saw his brother for the first time, he was so shocked

\- Nico looked like a zombie, his little brother looked _dead_

\- Jason and Percy working together to take down those twin giants, the Earth and the Sky connecting both in a new found rage because no one does that to Nico

\- Piper being the one to explode that parking lot because 'it was in the way'

\- Percy and Annabeth reuniting and for a split second recognized that they weren't together anymore, that they had a new S/O and that they were happy

\- Then Arachne took Annabeth and Percy went after her

\- "Percy, let me go"

\- Piper being held back by Nico and Hazel because that's the hole to tartarus, Jason not even realising what was happening

\- "No. We're best friends, Annabeth. Best Friends go with each other to Tartarus"

\- "But Nico said-"

\- Piper calling for Annabeth, Jason noticing what was going on

\- "We are together, Annabeth. Maybe not romantically, but I will still go to hell and back for you. The other side Nico, I'll see you at the other side"

\- And cue the pain

* * *

\- They drop into the Phlegethon instantly, and the heat-healing of the river saves their lives instantly

\- When they crawl out, it takes a moment to adjust to the bad air and poor lighting only from the river of fire

\- Of course Percy hates the smell, it smelled like Gabe Fugliano

\- Arachne tries to ambush them but Annabeth takes Percy's sword and stabs her

\- When Bob comes around, Percy's guard is up because the titan might remember who he really is and that'd be bad

\- When Annabeth falls on that pus bubble, Percy looked straight at Bob's face and stated 'He is your brother and he is evil, would you let him live?'

\- Annabeth's shook, Percy's even shooked at himself when Bob kills the pus blob

\- Hermes shrine was where they actually could talk together

\- Annabeth talk about how Piper and her, if they made it out of this alive, would go to work at Frederic's vegan company and maybe even start up a green house garden store that sells organic and fresh food to the poor for only a couple of cents per product

\- And Percy can see her doing that with Piper

\- Annabeth kept going on and on, talking about how she and Piper just _made_ _sense together_

\- When she asks about Jason, Percy's face grows pink and he plays with his blackjack ring while stuttering out what happened

\- Earth babies just gushing about their newfound love for some sky-based demigod before going to take a nap in the literally personification of hell

\- Sending a note to Reyna when Annabeth gets a dream from Athena saying 'the roman girl shall bring me home', and Percy piecing two with two to make five

\- "Rome was founded by a son of venus, it's only logically that a daughter of Venus takes Rome's greatest sacking home to the Greeks, right?"

\- And they go back on their journey, through that cursed forest and instead Percy gets that curse from Calypso instead of Annabeth because he _promised_ to get her out of there

\- Annabeth not breaking her vegetarian coded in Tartarus because eating meat is a big no-no for her and even literally dying in hell sounded better than eating meat

\- Percy only breaking HIS vegetarian code because he needed something to help him from getting all feverish from malnutrition

\- Damasen getting a lecture from Annabeth about being huddled up and only caring to his herbs when there was a world of new plants above their heads that he's never seen

\- Akhlys was that switching point

\- Percy was on his side, poisons of all kinds polling around him

\- He was going to die because Annabeth wasn't immune to Akhlys' plants

\- And something snapped in her

\- No one kills her best friend

\- The poison changes tides and nearly swallowed the goddess whole if Percy didn't slap her out of it

\- They ran over the edge of Chaos, plummeting down into the House of Night when the goddess of friendship (ironically the child of Night and sister to basically every dark god born from Nyx) wished them luck

\- Percy sailed over the Acheron and Annabeth knew that the moment she looked into his eyes, he had seen what was in that house

\- All those horrors, all the things he shouldn't have seen

\- But when he smiled, even through that death mist, she knew he was alright

\- Tartarus made his appearance and cackled at Percy because 'the last son of hades almost went mad, maybe you should be next'

\- Bob and Damasen asking Percy and Annabeth to plant a garden in their names, before shoving them into the elevator of death

\- Percy collapsing and sobbing and Annabeth just so cold and numb because 'foes bear arms to the doors of death' had became too literal at that moment

\- Piper seeing Annabeth for the first time in 18 days and just the look in that daughter of demeter's eyes making Piper want to hold her and never let go

\- Percy and Annabeth's first steps into the sunlight in 18 days and Annabeth's clothes suddenly growing into plants

\- Nico seeing his older brother with that same look in his eyes, that they both had seen too much

\- The fact I am shivering in tears right now from this

\- Hazel holding Percy in a hug and Leo having to pull her away so Jason could have a turn

\- Reyna flying in to get the statue, sees Pipabeth and Jercy, and bloody blurts out 'I f**king knew it'

\- Reyna declaring that these four found their right soulmates and no one ever tells them otherwise

\- First real kisses, danger free and sitting on a hill having a picnic

\- Hedge, reluctantly, admitting that 'okay, maybe there can be a little PDA'

\- Nico and Percy having their discussion about why their relationship as brothers were sketchy at best

\- "I just felt that everyone looked up to you more, and that I was just some silly side character to show how powerful you were."

\- _BRoThERlY bONdInG_

\- The seven realising that there wasn't seven demigods of the prophecy, there was nine

\- That there had been a HUGE mistranslation of the prophecy and Apollo messed up (Much to Piper's amusement)

\- 'Me, Nico, and Hedge will go West, you 7 go east. We need to stop this war from all fronts'

\- And then they were off

* * *

\- Annabeth being able to weave because she needs wicker baskets for plants so this come in handy when she needs to hep Jason

\- Hera talking about that olive tree and Annabeth pointing it out and getting all excited because It's Real, It's Thousands Of Years Old But It's Still There

\- Percy basically not moving from beside Jason's bed

\- Piper and Annabeth becoming this dynamic duo of girlfriends

\- Piper teaching Annabeth how to use a gun

\- "Why do you know how to use a gun?"

\- "One time I convinced this guy's dad to teach me when I was, like, 6 years old"

\- When it came down to who went to see Nike, Annabeth had a hard time deciding who should go because no matter what there was a bad combo

\- Her, Piper, Jason, and Percy going woulld be bad because 1) Jason's injured, 2) Hades-Zeus are 'rivals', and 3) Demeter-Hades are also 'rivals'

\- Leo, Annabeth, Frank, and Piper were all good, but they couldn't go without a child of Hades because of that whole eidolion problem

\- So no Annabeth

\- Piper going with a child of Hades was also a bad idea because the sun and underworld only mix in Egyptian mythology and they're greco-roma, so that only left 4 people who could go; Leo, Frank, Percy, and Hazel

\- 'Oh no popcorn, my fatal weakness' is 10x funnier than before because Nico been that corn plant and Percy hearing the story

\- Nike talking excessively about Percy's battles and how he would rain supreme over Leo, Frank, and Hazel

\- Instead of Operation Water Balloon, it's Operation Death Metal

\- Percy using his powers over the earth and Hazel warping the metal so it can be mesh

\- Two bros chilling at the bottom of the sea trying to get some daughter of Poseidon to stop DESTROYING THEIR SHIP because they're gay

\- Percy's guilt over accidentally snapping Annabeth even though it wasn't his fault nearly killed him when Polybotes covered him in black poison

\- Jason having to give Percy the same 'talk' about guilt and self blame and feeling of worthlessness that he gave to Nico, only now it's his brand new boyfriend who basically almost committed s**c*de underwater

\- Percy actually getting a lot of things off his chest that he's never told anyone and Jason being there for him sfsddkkdfjsdf

\- Annabeth and Piper teaming up at that last battle, kissing in the sunlight before everything goes south

\- Percy and Annabeth just /stop functioning/ when Gaia awakes because their senses are overloaded from all the Earth Activity and their s/o's having to pull them out of the sinking Earth

\- Annabeth being able to recover from it but Percy going catatonic from the shock because Gaia wants Percy the most, he's the one with the roots deep in her soils

\- Jason having to be pulled away from Percy so Piper's sisters and brothers can attend to him

\- Singing Gaia to sleep and Annabeth watching as her girlfriend saves the world from hundreds of yards away

\- Leo going missing and everyone being sad about it but Pipabeth bonding happens at the lake

\- Reyna talking to Jason about what her mother said three years ago, on how Jason's love life was cursed to never see the healing of his heart by a girl

\- Happy camp fire songs

\- Percy waking up a week later and everyone being so happy to see him awake

\- Clarisse, being wonderful daughter of Athena that she is, makes sure Percy has enough space to breathe due to his claustrophobia

\- Piper and Annabeth going to see Annie's father in San Francisco before going down to LA to see Pipes' dad

\- Frederic loves Piper to pieces oh my gosh

\- After Annabeth started dating Piper, he eyes slowly turn gold from all the exposure to Piper's sun energy

\- They buy a bunch of kittens and puppies that fill Tristan's house with furry life

\- Annabeth has this one hamster who helps her garden and that hamster is 100% jealous of Piper because she gets more kisses than he does

\- Demeter being much happier knowing that her daughter isn't dating a Hades child anymore

\- And vise versa for Hades, even thought Zeus isn't particularly happy about his son kissing and being very intimate in bed with a son of Hades

\- And they all lived happily ever middle The End


End file.
